


靠近你的心让我愈发兴奋

by ichisawa



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, hermaphrodite sean
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichisawa/pseuds/ichisawa
Summary: 发生在血脉兄弟结局之前的一个普通工作日，Daniel去接在酒吧打工的Sean下班。双性注意！虽然口嗨很多但这其实是我的第一篇簧文
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	靠近你的心让我愈发兴奋

夜幕降临，只剩几盏零星的路灯和闪烁的霓虹招牌点亮着街区。  
Daniel再三检查了手机里的地址，确定他找对了地方。  
现在刚好是换班的时间，Sean答应他不会工作到太晚。尽管如此，他还是不太放心，而且，他想亲自看看哥哥的打工环境...以及身边的人。

推开酒吧大门的第二秒，Daniel发现了Sean的身影。  
他穿着整齐服帖的黑西装，站在角落里擦拭着玻璃杯。  
察觉到了弟弟的到来，他放下手头的工作，微湿的双手在臀部上随意蹭了蹭，从昏暗的吧台走向对方。  
“给我一分钟，得先去换掉这身变扭的工作服。”  
Daniel把他从头到脚打量了一番，这是他第一次见到穿正装的哥哥。  
“我认为...这很合适你。”  
“行了，别取笑我了。”Sean无奈地摇摇头，转身走进了员工间。

Daniel觉得或许他不该只是这样傻等着。  
于是他站在那扇贴有“staff only”标志的门前，转动了把手。

Sean敞着西装外套，白衬衫正解到一半，领结松散地挂在脖子上，小麦色的肌肤暴露在空气中。

“我告诉过你，在外面等，Daniel，我认真的，你不应该进来这里。”年长者告诫他。  
“别担心，没人看见我进来。”他靠近对方，低下头，视线停留在面前单薄的胸口上。  
这是他每晚枕着入睡的地方。  
他吞了吞口水，喉结上下滚动。  
空气变得燥热起来。

“你只是从来不把我说的当回事。”  
“不...我是想来告诉你…”  
“什么？”

“我希望你在家也能这么穿。”  
“嘿，谁他妈在家会穿工作服？”  
“也许你可以成为第一个...”  
Daniel抓住了Sean的肩膀，把他按在一旁的办公桌上，并用超能力扣上了门锁。

年长者被迫倒在有些高的桌子上，双脚离地。  
“...这不是在家，注意你的行为。”  
男孩没有理会这番不痛不痒的话语，而是继续伸手去解兄长剩下的衬衣扣子。  
“你没听见我说的话吗？”他看起来有点生气，按住了弟弟的双手。从小父母就教会他如何拒绝别人，可是不知道为什么，没有人把他的拒绝当回事。  
“嘘，我听到了，别叫那么大声。”  
Daniel让他压低音量，“把这当成一个游戏享受，好吗？”

“听我说，你真的该住手了!”Sean不希望弟弟再次把事情搞砸，害他又一次的失去工作，这是他好不容易才找到的兼职，在学会机修之前，他需要做些什么来维持生计。  
Daniel把手腕上的领巾摘下，“你知道，趁着年轻敢于尝试新事物总归是好的。”他捆住了Sean的双手，拉到自己脖颈后方，这让他们更靠近彼此，肌肤相贴，目光交汇，脸庞被无限放大。  
“......别为你的行为找借口，我说了不行。”  
“Pleeease”Daniel有点委屈地恳求道。  
Sean的耳朵开始发红，他把头低下，生怕看到弟弟这样的表情会心软。

“相信我，Sean，我不会让你担心的任何事发生。”Daniel轻轻揉捏着哥哥泛红的耳垂安抚道。  
“我们不能在这...”  
男孩用一个绵长的吻封住了哥哥剩下的话，带着欲望的鼻息暖暖的喷到了Sean的脸上，他的舌尖游走在对方的口腔，缠绕，挑逗，最后拉出暧昧的银丝。  
由于在家闲着就会找哥哥练习，Daniel的吻技进步了许多，没有了最初的生涩与害羞，但一如既往的深情，富有侵略性。  
对于相爱的人来说，彼此亲吻，抚慰身体是一件理所当然的事，他不明白为什么每次这样做时Sean都要象征性的抵抗几下。

他很庆幸自己是年幼的，被宠爱的，拥有绝对力量的那一方。他清楚的知道哥哥永远无法真正拒绝他，只要他坚持，Sean就不得不妥协下来，给他想要的。

弟弟的吻从嘴边落下，游走到对方若有若无的喉结，双手则玩弄着哥哥的乳首，一次又一次的揉捏按压，直至它们变得完全挺立，酥酥痒痒的触感让年长者的呼吸变得急促起来。  
“......Daniel，stop.”Sean喘着粗气。这样的抗拒只会让弟弟更加硬的发疼。  
“你知道我会让你舒服的。”他解开了哥哥的西裤纽扣，拽着裤子往下拉。不出所料，紧身的三角内裤已经被湿出了一片深色水渍。  
Sean恳求他至少别弄脏自己的工作服。  
“有什么关系，反正你迟早要拿去干洗的。”Daniel不解。  
“可我他妈不想拿着一套沾满精液的西装去干洗店！”  
Daniel扯动了嘴角，他喜欢看到对方气急败坏却又拿他没办法的样子，这是他们在性爱当中的保留环节。

无论如何，他还是帮着哥哥脱去了内裤和下装。  
“我猜你暂时不用再跑一趟干洗店了。”

Daniel一手掰开哥哥的大腿，一手伸到其阴道口附近，虽然小穴早已泥泞不堪，但是适当的扩展还是有必要的。

“...等等，你甚至没有洗手!”Sean不喜欢自己的私密部位被脏手乱碰，就算是他的小男孩也不可以。  
几年前，在亚利桑那的拖车里，妈妈支走了弟弟，单独给他上了一节生理健康课，告诉Sean这样特别的“男孩”该如何保护自己。当时的他觉得有些窘迫和尴尬，但现在想想，也许弟弟比他更应该听到那番话。  
“噢，抱歉，也许我可以...”Daniel像是想到了什么，他捧起哥哥的脸，把右手的拇指伸进了对方口中。

“尽你所能的洗干净吧。”他低声说道。

Sean发誓，如果换成是别人他一定会狠狠地咬断，但此时此刻，他却只能被迫舔遍嘴里的每一根手指，滑嫩的舌头不断搅动着弟弟，舌面细小颗粒的触感让Daniel异常兴奋。

“让我看看，嗯，做得很好。”弟弟瞟了一眼湿漉漉的右手，奖励了Sean一个甜蜜的吻。  
他开始触摸哥哥的下半身，很好，阴茎和他一样硬的厉害。穴口也很湿润了，食指可以轻松的探进去，稍稍用力，中指也挤了进去，Sean开始颤抖了。甬道变得更紧，他把插在穴里的两根手指扩开，强行拓出供无名指塞入的空间，紧接着，三根手指在内壁里上下勾了勾，浅浅的抽插了起来，大拇指停留在洞口处，打着转抚慰兄长娇嫩的阴核。Sean忍不住喘息着，把脸埋进他的怀里。

扩张了几分钟，Daniel把手指从哥哥的阴道里抽出，放进嘴里尝了尝。  
还不错，意外的有些甜味，Daniel觉得可以他甚至可以接受这个口味的饮料。  
“该死的...你什么时候才能改掉乱吃东西的毛病？”Sean觉得他的脸颊正在急速升温。

Daniel终于解开了他的拉链，爆满青筋的阴茎从内裤前的开口中蹦出，15岁的他尺寸就已经胜过不少成人了，当然也包括他的哥哥。  
一个青少年可以同时拥有强大的超能力和夸张的性器，这让Sean清楚地知道，不是每个人都能得到造物主的偏爱。

Daniel把龟头对准Sean的穴口，在此之前他应该让哥哥帮他用嘴巴洗一遍阴茎，但是，他已经忍不住要插入Sean的体内了。  
他的双手握紧哥哥的腰，把鸡巴一点一点的操进洞口。

“Daniel...不要...我告诉过你，如果你想进这里...就必须做好...措施。”Sean全身发烫，喘息着说出断断续续的语句。

“抱歉Sean，你知道我不会随身携带…避孕套。但是别担心好吗，我会好好地对你负责。”  
他向前一顶，阴茎完全没入了哥哥的穴口。

“哈啊...”Sean看起来有点受不了了，但他还在逞强，“我才不想承担...这种需要负责的...后果。”他的声音里透着令人心软的哭腔。  
“还好吗？”Daniel关切的摸了摸哥哥的脸，“我要动了。”  
“怎么可能会好......”  
没等Sean说完，Daniel就自顾自的操了起来，勃起涨大的阴茎在温暖湿润的甬道里来回抽插，穴里的嫩肉被操得翻进翻出，每一道褶皱都被反复地抚平又挤压，发出咕滋的水声和啪啪的撞击声。男孩一边干着兄长，一边撸动着他的鸡巴。

一阵阵呻吟从Sean口中流出，他恨自己这副淫荡的模样，他无数次的想到，如果父亲知道自己和弟弟之间不正常的肉体关系...  
愧疚感和罪恶感就要把他压垮。

随着进出的速度加快，他的思绪和身体都被Daniel填满了，平坦的小腹被顶出鸡巴的形状，一起一伏。

此刻他只想在弟弟带给他的愉悦中溺亡。

哥哥被操得身体发红，他靠在弟弟结实温暖的胸膛，被强有力的心跳包裹着，双腿紧紧缠住Daniel的后腰。弟弟的汗微微浸湿了黑色的背心，Sean凹凸不平的内壁还在不停吮吸着对方的阴茎，他无法思考和性爱无关的事物，色情的呻吟也无法被克制，他知道他快到极限了，Daniel成功的在他脑内掀翻了巨浪，索性他放弃了挣扎，沉浸在背德的快感中。

不一会，Sean的小穴就开始激烈收缩挤弄着弟弟的肉棒，紧得让人受不了。  
Daniel知道他高潮了，更用力的加速了抽插，手指不断揉搓着哥哥的马眼和冠状沟。  
Sean大口喘息着，想挣脱被绑牢的双手，却没有多余的力气，眼泪不自觉地顺着眼眶流出，“哈啊...不行...不要继续了...”  
“再忍一下，好吗”Daniel紧紧把哥哥抱在怀里，在冲撞中吻上他张开的嘴唇，吻掉他落下的泪水。  
紧接着，米白色的精液和透明的汁水一齐从Sean的下方喷射出来，溅湿了Daniel的下体和小腹。他的瞳孔开始涣散，眼神变得迷茫，思绪不知飘向何处。

Daniel很满意哥哥被他操到同时射精和潮吹的这一事实，他渴望被认可，渴望拥有和成人一样的权力。  
好在他们都用身体证明了。  
弟弟又动了两下，喘着粗气缴械在哥哥的蜜穴深处的子宫里，他继续抽插着，享受高潮的余味。过了一会才慢慢地从阴道里退了出来。浓厚的精液混合着黏腻的淫液一齐从Sean的穴口泄出，一路缓缓地流淌到了小腿。

Daniel欣赏着这幅糟糕的画面。  
他沉思了一会儿才开口。

“我们回家吧。”  
“……也许你应该先松开我的手。”

—End—


End file.
